All I Want For Christmas Is You
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: One Wish. One Gift. One Love.


Hi peoples! Ok… now… I know most of you are waiting for the lemon in I Guess my life isn't so worthless… yes… well… I'm having a few issues writing it… but I promise it will be up before Christmas! So until then I decided to write a little Christmas themed story. This was a dream I had last night and I just HAD to write it down. So, I hope you guys like!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You all know that because there is no gay sex. Simple enough. But I do own this story and the idea. **

_Blah tada! -_ thoughts of the person who's POV it is(hopefully you get who's POV it's in)

**Blah blah**- means what's written in the e-mail

* * *

Naruto sighs as he plops down onto his computer chair. "It's been a long day…" He leans down and turns on his computer. "I'm so glad today was the last day of school before Christmas break…" He signs online and checks his mail. "Oh!" He leans forward and opens a certain e-mail. "He wrote back." By "he" Naruto means his pen pal that he has been writing too for about a year and a half. (VIA E-mail of course) His pen pal lives in Oakwood, Montana which is where Naruto is originally from. But he moved here to Delaware with his family when he was 7. 

**To: FoxGrin1010**

**From: SandPanda119**

**Date: 12.18.06**

**Subject: Re: Hey!**

**Naruto,**

**I'm alright over here. School's been out for a bit. Has school ended for you yet? My family does celebrate Christmas but it's really only me and my siblings. My father could really care less. Just out of curiosity, what do you want for Christmas? I was thinking about sending you something. Anyway, I have to get going. Talk to you later. Bye!**

**Gaara**

Naruto stares at the screen. "What do _I_ want for Christmas?" Naruto leans back in his soft chair and thinks for a moment. "I don't know…" He stares at the e-mail a bit longer then sighs. _What could you possibly get me from all the way over there? There's only one thing I really want my little Panda… and that's you. But that's not possible._ He leans forward and begins to write his reply. _I don't know…_

* * *

"Gaara!" Temari yells up the stairs. 

"What?!"

"Sasori's here!"

"Send him up!"

"Fine!" She turns to the red headed boy and smiles. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." He returns her smile and runs up the stairs. He enters Gaara's room to find him turning on his computer. "Hey, Gaara."

Gaara looks up and smiles at his red headed friend. "Hey."

Sasori walks over to him and sits down next to him at his computer. "So, hear back from Lover boy?"

A slight blush appears on Gaara's nose. "He's not my lover boy. And I'm about to find out." Gaara gets online and checks his mail.

Sasori grins and leans back in the chair. "You do like him don't you?"

"O-Of course I do." The blush begins to grow. "But I can't let him know that."

Sasori rolls his eyes. "He could feel the same way you know."

"Well… I don't want to risk it. Besides… We've never even met." He clicks on a certain e-mail and opens it. Sasori leans over his shoulder as they both start to read it.

**To: SandPanda119**

**From: FoxGrin1010**

**Date: 12.19.06**

**Subject: Re: Re: Hey!**

**Gaara,**

**I'm glad you're alright. School just let out today. I'm soooooo happy about it. Tomorrow is the first day of Christmas break and I'm so glad. It's supposed to snow but I doubt it will. How are your siblings? Good I hope.**

**You kind of caught me by surprise when you asked what I wanted for Christmas. Honestly… There's really only one thing you can give me… For Christmas… I want you. I want to meet you. I know it's a lot to ask and I know it's something you can't actually give me… But you did ask.**

**Well, I should go now. Sasuke's coming over and we have shopping to do. Talk to you later. Bye!**

**Love, Naruto**

Sasori grins as he finishes reading the e-mail. He looks at Gaara and finds that his whole face is red. "Told you he liked you."

"Oh… um…" He snaps back to reality. "Yea. Just didn't expect that…. Wait!" He jumps up. "He likes me? How do you figure that?"

"Well… He wants **_you_** for Christmas." Sasori teases.

"He wants to meet me."

Sasori shakes his head. "Yea… but that's just his nice way of saying that he wants to fuck you."

"Sasori!" Gaara's face is now as read as his hair.

"Well, it's true." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Well… Of course I do." He calms down a bit.

Sasori grins and jumps up. "OK then!" Gaara stares at him with wide eyes. "Write him back telling him what you just told me but saying you can't. I'll call Deidara. We have some packing to do." He heads toward the phone.

"Wait! What?!"

Sasori grins as he turns back to Gaara. "You're going to see him with the help of my wonderful boyfriend."

* * *

"Naruto, your computer beeped." Sasuke doesn't look up from the magazine that he is reading. 

Naruto hops off the bed and runs over to the computer. "He wrote back!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke looks up over his magazine.

"Gaara." Naruto opens the e-mail as Sasuke walks up behind him.

**To: FoxGrin1010**

**From: SandPanda119**

**Date: 12.20.06**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Hey!**

**Naruto,**

**Snow? It barely snows here in the valley. But it snows all the time in the mountains. I love the snow. My siblings are fine as always. I'm sorry I surprised you but you kinda surprised me with your answer.**

**I would love to meet you. But we both know that's not possible. It would be the perfect Christmas gift though. Oh, before I forget. Tomorrow I leave to go to Siyana, which is in the mountains, with my family. We won't be able to talk until after Christmas. I'm sorry!**

**Well, I have to pack for my trip. Guess I'll talk to you when I get back. Till then, Merry Christmas!**

**Love, Gaara**

Naruto plops down on his computer chair. "I won't be able to talk to him for that long?"

Sasuke places his hand on the blondes shoulder. "It's alright. Atleast you know he feels the same way."

Naruto looks up at him. "What?"

"He wants to meet you too. And he said "Love". I think he likes you too."

"Really?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Yes. It's pretty obvious actually."

"Oh…" Naruto lowers his eyes. "But what's the point? We're never going to meet."

A slight grin appears on Sasuke lips. "Never say Never."

* * *

The big Christmas tree glows colorfully in the living room. Naruto sits on his couch surrounded by his family. There's two more days till Christmas and he's stuck doing family things. He leans on the couch's arm as his family talks amongst themselves. 

He sighs and gets up. He leaves the living room and walks out into the dinning room. He goes over to the sliding glass door and watches as the snow falls to the ground. Then, the doorbell rings.

"I got it!" He yells into the living room.

"Ok, Honey!" His mom yells back.

He walks over to the door and opens it. A blonde girl stands there smiling at him. "Hi!" _O.O… Actually that's a guy. _"Are you Naruto?"

He stares at this boy for a moment. "Uh… Yea."

"Oh Yay!" He claps his hands together. "I'm so glad we found you!"

"Umm… what?"

He smiles and steps to the side. A smaller red headed boy steps up. His head is lowered slightly but Naruto can tell he's blushing. "Say Hi to your Christmas present!" The blonde gushes then runs off.

"Wait!" Naruto steps out after him but he's gone. He sighs and turns to the other boy. "Ok… What is this about?"

The boy raises his head and Naruto's blue eyes meet turquoise. The boy's eyes are outlined with think black eyeliner.

Naruto freezes when he recognizes this face. "Gaara?" He had only seen a few pictures.

He nods. "Hi, Naruto."

He stares at him with wide eyes. "You… You're here?"

Gaara's blush grows. "It's what you wanted." He says softly.

Naruto blinks and swallows hard. His stomach is beginning to burn. "Oh My God!" Naruto pounces on the smaller boy and crushes him into a hug. "It really is you!" Naruto's about a head taller then Gaara. "You're so cute!"

"Naruto! Can't breath!"

"Oh!" He pulls back. "Sorry. I just can't believe it's you!" He grins his fox grin. "You really came."

"Yea." Gaara blushes even more.

"Let's go inside." He grabs Gaara's hand and pulls him inside. He pulls him upstairs and to his room. "We have so much to talk about!" Naruto let's go of him and sits down on his chair.

Gaara looks around the orange coated room. "Sure. Like what?"

"How'd you get here?"

"Well, Flew." He wonders about the room.

"I thought you were going on a trip with your family." Naruto's blue eyes follow the smaller boy's form.

"I was. But my friend Sasori read the e-mail about what you wanted for Christmas." He sits down on Naruto's bed. "Then he came up with this brilliant idea." He sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "His boyfriend, Deidara, who you met earlier, is loaded and has a private jet. So, Here I am."

"You don't seem too happy to be here."

He looks over at Naruto. "I wasn't sure if you really wanted me or not."

"I do." He gets up and walks over to Gaara. He sits down next to him. "This is the greatest present ever." He leans in and places his lips against the red head's. Gaara freezes for a moment until Naruto pulls back. "I've always wanted to do that."

Gaara's face becomes as red as his hair. "M-Me too…"

Naruto smiles and rests his forehead against Gaara's. "Good." He kisses him again. "I meant what I said." Gaara tilts his head at him slightly. Naruto grins. "That I _want_ you."

His eyes widen. "I-You- What?"

Naruto chuckles slightly and smiles at the smaller boy. "You heard me." He kisses him again. "How long are you here for?"

"Um… Till I have to go back I guess."

"And when would that be?"

"Um… well… school starts January 8th for me. So I guess until then."

"I start back up on the 2nd."

"Ok…. Well till then I guess."

"Will you come back?"

"I'll try… I mean… Sasori will do anything for me… and Deidara will do anything for Sasori… so I could get back here during spring break I guess… If you want me to."

"Of course I do!" He kisses him again but with more passion. "I'd rather you not leave. But you have too…"

Gaara nods and swallows hard. "Yea…"

Naruto grins at him. "I know it's not Christmas yet… but…" Gaara tilts his head at him. "Can I open my present?"

A dark red blush comes to Gaara's cheeks. "Umm… Yes. If you want."

Naruto licks his lips. "Oh I do…" He pounces on the smaller boy and pins him to the bed. The rest… well… Dirty things happen behind closed doors! Hehe!

And with that, they lived happily ever after!

* * *

Well what do you think? It sucks doesn't it? Oh well…. I tried. It's not that bad right? Please review and tell me what you think!!! Thank you for reading! I thought about doing a little lemon… but it's a Christmas story and I just would feel really dirty for putting that in here…. Sorry… maybe after Christmas. Anyway, thanks! Please Review! Bye-Bye! 

-Shinza-


End file.
